


[Podfic] Full Circle

by Galya



Series: Gillies [3]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Literati (Gilmore Girls), Podfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8842258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galya/pseuds/Galya
Summary: After the final four words. Rory tries to cope with the choices she's made during another year with family, friends and coffee. Decaf.
Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life SpoilersRory/Jess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd try out this Podfic thing. Only have done one chapter so far. Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1 of Full Circle in Podfic format. XD

 

 

 

 

 

[Chapter 1](https://www.mediafire.com/file/1noepze0opbtfpt/FCch1.mp3)

 

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654608/chapters/19847305)


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2](https://www.mediafire.com/file/61fjotv7og8ytam/gg2.mp3)

[Chapter 2 text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8654608/chapters/19852279)

 

Chapter 2 is up! Thanks for listening! -Galya

 

 


End file.
